dbencorefandomcom-20200214-history
Rank
A Rank is a position that your IC character can hold. Rank's are responsible for training other characters, leading planets, and generally for helping to advance the storyline of the wipe smoothly. Ranks are only awarded to skilled Roleplayers, and ( with rare exceptions ) only one rank can be held at a time. Earth Guardian One of only two Ranks that can create the much sought-after Dragonballs, and probably the most important rank of all when RP centers around Earth. He/she is modeled after Kami from the show, and posesses the only key to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber if Good is losing desperately, as well as has the ability to unlock the hidden potential of a warrior much like the Namekian Elder. He can also create weighted training clothing for those whom he sees fit to train, regardless of being of namekian descent, though if he is not Namekian, the maximum he can make is fifty thousand pounds. Can only be portrayed by Earth or Namekian races. Korin The assistant to the Earth Guardian, modeled after the talking cat of the same name. He has roughly the same job as the Earth guardian, though with much less emphasis put on it. Usually he exists to grow Senzu beans for warriors in times of need, though these are admittedly rarely employed. If ever. Demon Lord The exact opposite of the Supreme Kaio. The Demon Lord is in command of all the demons, and the only one with the power to Enslave those whom he/she wishes. Enslave functions much like Babadi's Majin magic from the show, and ironically the Demon Lord is also given the powers of another only briefly-seen villain in the form of an amulet which, when activated, opens a portal to the dead zone. This is the cheapest way a Demon Lord uses to have a ridiculously low Battle Power, do almost nothing, and still maintain their rank. The Demon Lord can also create punching bags to train his servant, and teleport between dimensions and planets with easse. Daemon General The Demon General is a relatively new rank. It functions predominantely like one of the Kaio overseers except for the fact that it's, well, a demon. The Demon General has the ability to teleport between planets, create punching bags for servants/students, and also Posesses Unleash Rage to give to those he wills. Daemon Commander The Demon Commander functions rather like the Demon General. Instead of Unleash rage though, he is given the Kaioken technique to teach to the evil side and keep good on it's toes the entire wipe. Namekian Elder The Namekian Elder is one of only two Ranks in the game that can create the much Sought-after Dragonballs of yore, though he rarely if ever does so. His job is to stay on Namek for an entire wipe, usually in the same building, and feel important for having the rank. If requested and things are looking bad for namek, he can unlock the potential of someone he might consider the savior of the planet, and increase their rate of gain, current battle power, and energy. South Kaio One of the four guardians of our galaxy. This is the Kaio that (usually) watches over the Changeling Planet and/or Vegeta, though in some wipes he or she is given a different role. In the show he was portrayed by the pink-skinned Kaio of the same name. He has the ability to teach you to expand your body and increase your strength (but lower your speed) and also to fire the most powerful attack in the game: Enkumei. East Kaio One of the four guardians of the universe. East Kaio is, sadly, the Kai rank that is usually portrayed by people who do nothing in a wipe whatsoever. He/she usually oversees Namek or Arconia, and is by far the best when it comes to training Ki warriors: teaching Ki burst and Buster Shell. Unfortunately, they are often overlooked. And it's a pity, because imagine a well-trained Saiyan King with Ki burst. West Kaio One of the four guardians of our galaxy. This Kaio usually oversees Namek or Arconia. Not much attention is usually given to the West Kaio, which is a shame considering that it arguably teaches the best skills for a physical fighter of the four primary Kaios. West Kai can grant you the ability to unlock your inner rage, and randomly barrage an area with blasts of ki until all your foes are defeated. North Kaio One of the four guardians of our galaxy. In the show, he's modeled after King Kai from the show, and watches over earth. Usually this is also true in-game, though some Supreme Kaios select another planet for him to oversee. This is the Kaio that usually every low-class saiyan trying to emulate Goku wants to be trained by. Yes, he knows Kaioken and Spirit Bomb and can give it to you. Unfortunately he watches over Earth, not vegeta, so it's far more likely for him to train an Earthling than it is for him to train anyone else. If times are desperate enough though, he has been known to pass on his teachings to those not from his planet, though it is extremely rare. Supreme Kaio He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake... The Supreme Kaio is the rank based off Shin from the Majin saga of Dragonball Z. The Supreme Kaio oversees the universe and has supernatural powers beyond those of anyone barring maybe the Demon Lord. That doesn't mean he always has to be powerful though! When things are desperate the Supreme Kaio might call in a lucky young hero to train. Said hero may be given enhanced fighting abilities similar to that of Adult Gohan during this training process. Needless to say this is one of the most important ranks in the game. This rank is most frequently portrayed by Promotheus, who has been this rank more times collectively than the entire rest of the playerbase combined. Changeling Lord The changeling Lord is the most powerful ruler of the most powerful race in early-wipes. The Changeling Lord is roughly the same as every other changeling, though usually the strongest of them all. As an added bonus the Changeling Lord is given the ability to learn and use Freeza's attack from the show: Death Ball, which when employed posesses the ability to wipe out an entire planet. King/Queen of Vegeta The ruler of the most player-heavy race in the entire game. The KoV/QoV is usually cursed to die early on. Why? Regardless of them being good or evil, kind or cruel, everyone on Vegeta is almost obligated to hate them for one reason or another. The clever and powerful rulers that can survive have the ability to learn Vegeta's powerful Finishing move: The final flash, though the only other benefit of the rank is the bragging rights gained from being so, and the RP spawned from being the ruler of a planet of warriors. President There is almost never a president. The only ability the president gets is the ability to tax the planet earth. He/she is usually human, though occasionally a psychotic conquestor of the galaxy will claim the rank just because. He rules planet Earth with an Iron IRS. Drunken Master A rank invented by Ryim. The drunken master rank has the ability to create 'beer' which functions the same as senzu beans, has the second most powerful beam in the game- the corkscrew beam, can increase his physical combat abilities by double with Drunken boxing, and is overall an extremely powerful rank though it's effect on the plot is usually minimal. Can only be portrayed by Earth or Arconian races. Android Commander The Android Commander is the leader of the Android race. They usually function rather like the Terminator, though I can't even remember the last time an Android Commander Overlord was played. It has the ability to, of course, command the other androids as well as freeze others in their tracks with ensnare. Android Commander is an excuse for the androids to have a leader too. Turtle Hermit Based on Master Roshi from the show, the Turtle Hermit has exactly what you think it has: It can create turtle-shell shaped weights, teach the split form ability, as well as the third most powerful and most sought-after beam in the game: The Kamehameha. King Yemma Based on Yemma from the show. Their job is basically to judge the souls of people who die, and send them to heaven or hell. Usually portrayed by a Kaio, though other races have been known to be given the rank if they seem suited for the job. Crane Hermit The opposite of the Turtle Hermit. The Crane Hermit posesses the powerful Dodompa ray, which can match the Kamehameha if learned by a well-trained Ki-warrior. He also posesses the ability to make weights, and to teach the Solar Flare technique. King of Arconia Ruler of the Planet Arconia. The King of Arconia is actually fairly maleficent when used by someone who doesn't just afk on Arconia all day. The KoA posesses the ability to plant the Tree of Might on a planet (when the KoA is arconian, anyway), which will eventually destroy the planet it's on, though it will produce a fruit which will magnify the devourer's power by many times. Category:Terminology Category:System